1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a KVM (keyboard, Video, and Mouse) module. More particularly, this invention relates to a rack-mounted KVM module with a positioning mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Information technology and the computer industry are highly developed now. People rely heavily on computer systems. Due to increasingly reduced office space, area occupied by computer servers must also be reduced. The space occupied by one computer server is typically greater than or equal to that of a desktop computer. Accordingly, the management of computer servers is difficult and space utilization is tightened. Some companies have two or three computer servers, while others may have more than a thousand computer servers. Computer server management and space utilization become more critical in companies with more computer servers.
Assembling computer servers on standard server racks is the mainstream arrangement such that computer servers and racks can be centrally managed and easily stacked. In practice, KVM switches are utilized to monitor and control the computer servers more effectively. With KVM switches, it is possible to manage multiple computers with only one set of keyboard, video monitor and mouse, which saves both space and cost. The KVM switches are usually mounted in the standard server rack. A KVM switch may also be integrated with a flat panel display, a keyboard and a cursor control device. In such an integrated KVM module, usually called a LCD KVM or a KVM drawer, the KVM switch is usually stationary and the flat panel display, the keyboard and the cursor control device can be slid out from the system rack to a extend position for operation and slid back into the system rack to a closed position for storage.
However, due to the sliding characteristic of the rack-mounted KVM modules, vibrations may cause unexpected withdrawal or motion to damage the components. Further, it might also be possible that system operators get injured by the sliding components. Thus, rack-mounted KVM modules need further stability improvements to provide a sturdy, reliable and user-friendly working environment for users.